plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargantuar Rebels
Author: This fanfic is written in the style of a three-act play. Story Act 1 and Imp are in a base, socializing Gargantuar:on a big chair You know Imp, I think we should change our routine. Imp:on a chair Why? Gargantuar: Well, the target has adapted to our routine. But if we change it, he'll be surprised, and we'll be able to eat his brains. And also, less pain for me. Imp: Pfft, like I care about your pain.a piece of chicken Gargantuar: Well Mr. Boss. I work hard, I transport you safely, and I even wash your Trash Can, yet you don't care about me. Imp: Did you ever think I did? Gargantuar:an angry tone Yes. I did ever think I did. But now I snapped. You don't care about me, and I no longer do. Don't bother being transported in my Trash Can again. Imp:a beggar tone Wait don't leave. I need you Gargantuar: Really? Imp: No just kidding. laughs, and doesn't notice Gargantuar leaving Imp: Okay that was a good laugh. Now Gargantuar, can you hand me my melodica? pause Imp: Gargantuar?, Gargantuar?...., Gargantuaaaar!waves his hands wildly changes to Imp on the middle lines Imp:thinking Okay Imp, you need to get past those three unprotected Gatling Peas and the Torchwood. You don't have Gargantuar, so he can't toss you past the plants safely. Maybe you could throw yourself. Yeah, throw yourself, what could go wrong? tries, but fails because it isn't physically possible is now right in front of 12 flaming peas silently gets burned and "dies" changes to Zomboss's Zombie Reconstruction Lab Locale 1 are being reconstructed everywhere, including this particular Imp Imppost-reconstruction: Well, that was terrible. Why did I try to throw myself if I very well know I can't? is aware now. He needs Gargantuar, and tried to throw himself in an attempt to replace that necessity. Imp meditates about this. changes to Gargantuar in a bad situation(for him) Gargantuar: Well, I have to get past this unprotected Winter Melon. He'd be able to decimate me before I could smash him. Now how do I stop this without using Imp? sees a rock with a shape similar to a zombie, and decides to replace Imp with it. Gargantuartaking enough damage from Winter Melon: Okay Better Imrock, don't disappoint me. throws the rock close to Winter Melon, but nothing else happens. Gargantuar was disappointed by Better Imrock. gets decimated by Winter Melon changes to Zomboss's Gargantuar Resurrection Hospital Locale 1 dressed as a surgeon uses defibrilator on Gargantuar wakes up Gargantuar: Thanks Zombie. thumbs up Gargantuar: Well, maybe I do need Imp? remembers the incident at the beginning Gargantuar: Nope, I don't need him. Even if I do, I will replace him, but I will never allow him back on my Trash Can. 1 Ends Act 2 is seen hanging around searching for giants Imp: It's odd how it's so hard to find giants. Don't you think so Not-Gargantuar? Gargantuar, a pillow way huger than should be, bends down Imp: Yeah, I knew you agreed. Well, nothing is gained by complaining, at least not in this situation. Not Gargantuar, follow me. grabbing Not Gargantuar, runs around the city. He sees a lot of giants, but they're all humans. Imp is too full to eat more brains. Imp: Sheez man, can I ever find a zombie that is a giant? bumps into a traffic sign that says "Xing". Imp, thinking it's a giant, gasps, and then walks away dissapointed. is seen walking around the city carrying Not Gargantuar while playing a melodica he found. changes to dusk, where Gargantuar and Better Imrock are in the Secret Zombie Bar. Gargantaur: Oh better Imrock, why did you disappoint me? All you had to do was eat that Winter Melon. Imrock doesn't reply, because Better Imrock is a rock. glugs yet another quart of brain juice. He then wipes his mouth passes by the window playing the Melodica with his eyes closed. Gargantuar sees him. Gargantuar: Oh there's Mr. I don't care about my transport, otherwise known as Imp. He's playing the melodica out there. He's probably looking for a replacement for me. leaves the scene. Gargantuar passes out. is once again at Zomboss's Gargantuar Resurrection Hospital Locale 1. Zombie dressed as surgeon revives Gargantuar with, you guessed it, a defibrilator. Gargantuar: Gah, I've been on this hospital more often since Imp left. I dislike going here. I'd even forgive Imp if I needed to do so. changes to the player's house roof sneaks through the chimney to the player's house. Imp: Hi Mr. Player. Player is startled Imp: No, don't flee. I want to make a deal with you. I won't eat your brains or your family's. However, you must first help me get Gargantuar back. Mr. Playerconsidering it: Sure, why not? and Mr. Player handshake. Act 2 ends Act 3 starts with Imp and Mr. Player in a corner where Gargantaur can't see them. Imp: Okay Mr. Player, what's the plan? Mr. Player: Simple, you go and apologize to Gargantuar. And avoid being smashed. Imp: sigh. If you say so. goes out to apologize to Gargantuar, only to find out the giant was [[w:c:pvzcc:Sumo Wrestler Zombie|Sumo Wrestler Zombie] with a T-shirt and shoes.] reports the unfortunate to Mr. Player Mr. Player: Don't feel so bad, we'll eventually find him. was partially true, it was Gargantuar who found them. Gargantuarangry: Ah Imp hi. I see you are hanging out with the guy with delicious brains. This is the final straw? Imp: No wait I. Gargantuar: No excuses. I'll smash you both. gargantuar attempts to smash both Imp and Mr. Player... Imp: Ithudjustthudwantthudto saythud that Ithud am sorry.thudAndthudthat Ithud made a promisethud to not eat this guy's brainsthud in exchange of something he did give.thud I am an Imp of honorthud and since he did what he promised, I did too. stops smashing Imp: Listen Gargantuar, I really am sorry. Now, since the human did what he promised, I do my part too. And that involves that neither you nor I eat this guy's brains. Nor his family's. However, we can still eat other brains and be pals again. Deal? Gargantuar: Deal. Imp: Great. To Crazy Dave's other neighbor's house. and Imp leave as the sun sets Mr. Player: Ah, it's so happy to see them be friends again. End Category:Fanfics